With the continuous development of networks, Internet life has become a necessary part of people's lives. People are getting more involved in network activities. Therefore, the amount of network data is in explosive growth. When a user logs into a website everyday, the user would receive various data; besides data such as blogs, comments and uploaded pictures the user is interested in, there are some data the user is not interested in. How to push data a user is interested in to the user is always a focus of people's concerns and a problem which has been trying to solve.
Since a user often clicks the data he/she is interested in to browse and sometimes comments the data, the present data pushing technology generally classifies the hotness of the data according to the times the data are browsed and commented and pushes the data to all of the users according to the hotness of the data.
During the process of implementing the disclosure, the inventor has found that at least the following problems lie within the prior art:
during the process of pushing data, the data is pushed to all of the users depending on just the hotness of the data; the push logic is too simple; a user is often not interested in the received pushed data, and thus the user can not accurately acquire the data he/she is interested in.